


Lingering Melody

by incuhubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incuhubby/pseuds/incuhubby
Summary: [Reader!OC x Professor!Siebren de Kuiper (sigma)]You were a small, young woman who had barely made it through her childhood. Elise Lockette, age 26, a new student at Oasis University and a new face among many people. No one had ever heard of you, only yourself and even then you felt as if you were a nobody. Your first day was everything but eventful, until you made it to your final class for the day; performing arts orchestra.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Original Character(s), Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Original Female Character(s), Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lingering Melody

The rich soil tasted absolutely disgusting. After taking a hard fall off of your bike, you shook yourself off, brushing away the particles of dirt and grass as you rose to your feet. Thankfully, no one seemed to have taken any notice, and the large bag containing your instrument was unharmed. Your first day here was already off to a bad start, but you were only just returning from across campus, leaving your final class ahead of you. How thrilled you were to get it done and over with… to go home and relax while you let your sorrows be buried deeper and deeper into your mind.

Of course, you knew this wasn’t a good idea, nor was it healthy, but you didn’t know where to go for these problems. No one was ever going to understand, care or even believe you if you had opened your mouth.

Small steps were silenced over the crowd of other students, which of most were quite taller than you, almost making you more lost than you already were. Standing at five feet and two inches was everything but helpful. Your small body managed to maneuver through the obstacles people left in their wake, such as books, bags, vape pens and other sorts of things. When you finally made it to your destination, you slowly inched into the empty room. You were early… Perhaps, you were too early. Whoops.

“Ah, you must be my newest student!” A voice as smooth as silk rang throughout the empty auditorium. You quickly flipped around to see an extremely tall man, having to crane your head upwards to see him, your hair fell out of your face and revealed your bright blue eyes. Silvery white locks of hair failed to hide your embarrassed face as you tried to manage a hello or something. Just say something!

After seeming to be a deer stuck in headlights, the professor leaned over to your height and raised a concerning eyebrow. “Are you alright?” He questioned, his voice softening from his more gruff, yet welcoming tone earlier.

Finally composing yourself and gathering the tiny bits of courage you had left for the day, you nodded frantically. “Ah, yes,” Your soft, tiny voice was almost hard to hear, but it seemed he could understand. Based on the sudden smile on his face, you took it that he had heard you.

“Fantastic!” He exclaimed. “I am Professor de Kuiper, some call me Professor DK and others… some not so nice names.” Siebren admits with a sheepish laugh. You almost got lost in how cheerful he was… There was no way he was always this happy. You knew it, because you often acted the same way.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor de Kuiper,” You murmured quietly, fidgeting with the bottom edge of your shirt, finding much more interesting than anything else in this room. Mainly due to the fact you were quite intimidated about how tall and large he was compared to you. “My name is Elise… Elise Lockette.”

Professor de Kuiper couldn’t help but smile once again, hearing your shy voice and watching you mess with something else so you didn’t seem so nervous… It was charming, how shy and quiet you were. It was to be expected, however.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Siebren insisted with an honest hand. “You have a wonderful name,” He commented before standing back up to his full height, causing you to mentally shrink in place. “I do hope you find happiness in this class of mine!” He exclaimed before heading towards his desk.

Watching him leave gave you some relief. Being close to someone so tall was scary! How tall could he possibly be, you wondered. Before further notice, Siebren called out to you. “Find a seat wherever you’d like!” He says, gesturing to the large audience of empty seats. You give a small smile as a response and begin heading to a seat in the far back of the cello section. Unpacking your beloved cello, you lightly rubbed your thumb over the etched signature of your mother. It pained you to see her name, for you had never had the privilege of meeting her… When she passed away at the time of your birth, you were instantly in danger. You quickly shove away the past, burying it deeper into your mind.

Preparing your instrument was a simple routine. You checked the tuning to make sure it was just right, listening in on it very closely. Next, you coated your bow with rosin, the horsehair was still full of strength for the many times you’d play next. The cello was black and obviously taken care of… You hardly noticed when other students began coming into the room.

Siebren stood up when the class seemed to have settled in, letting them all know it was time for attendance. “A new name has been added to the list!” He called out, a big smile on his face. He loved getting new additions to his class. “Elise Lockette! Please welcome her with open arms.” He gestured towards you, making you instantly go pale. Noticing your sudden change in expression, he turned the attention back to him by calling out attendance.

But it was too late. People were already staring and whispering. You knew this would happen. You managed to get other professors work their way around your name, not wanting the information to get out at this time. Media was covering your name and so much was spread about you and you hadn’t even said anything to them! All they knew is that your father, who was a wealthy man and CEO of a business in the small town, had died and you were discovered.

It was no wonder everyone was so dead set on finding out who you were. A mysterious daughter of his suddenly popped up the moment he passed, people eyed you cautiously. Despite his autopsy being ruled out as a fatal heart attack, people still had their wild theories that you were some bloodthirsty killer out for money.

Siebren, however, did not pay attention to the media… He was an older man that stuck to himself when it came to such, not wanting to be overly nosy, although sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Once in a while he would indulge in some of the news, but quickly resume his everyday life. Today was not the case, however. Taking note of everything that was beginning to unfold before him, he felt bad for pointing you out to the whole class. You looked visually uncomfortable.

After attendance concluded, Siebren instructed everyone to prepare their instruments. He walked about the class, making sure those who needed help received it. Some of the students were new to orchestra, while others were well educated. You were one of those students, one of the ones who knew what they were doing. However, you didn’t want to seem so uptight and full of yourself, so you kept your shy demeanor. Despite being passionate about your musical performances, you were not one to brag, at all.

Soon enough, you looked up to the front of the class, taking note of who was first chair in the cello section… A young man who appeared to be no older than you were. His curly black hair and striking green eyes made you feel small. His vibe was nothing more than superior to yours, not that you thought much of yourself anyways… But he was a whole new level of royalty in this class, it seemed. This must be the favored student of Professor de Kuiper, seeing as how the two got along. They were mingling and smiling until you saw the younger man look back towards you when Siebren walked away.

Your heart sank and your eyes darted away from the other, in an attempt to hide the obvious fact that you were staring. You couldn’t help but glance once more, catching the smug look on his face. He knew you were staring… How embarrassing.

All throughout the time in class, you couldn’t figure out how to get comfortable. Mentally, that is, you were physically nice and cozy in your proper posture and etiquette, but the feeling of some eyes looking at you wasn’t pleasing. Soon enough, it was time to begin playing. The Professor had sectioned off the piece for each of the orchestra to perform, a simple practice that many conductors would do with their pupils. Little did you know, Siebren was trying to get a feel of what kind of musician you were.

Harmonious melodies and notes danced around the auditorium walls, echoing into the hallways through all the cracks and holes that they could escape from. You were moved by how gorgeous the piece was.. And how nicely the violas were performing. Once their turn had ended, they closed it off with a slow, sound decreasing vibrato, ending on an abrupt note for topping. Chills went down your spine when you realized it was the cello section’s turn. It was your time to get a feel of how your colleagues played and to show them how you played as well.

Professor DK began raising his conducting stick, almost like it was a wand and he was a musical warlock, summoning the bows to the strings. Everyone moved in sync to get ready, including yourself, and lightly kept the bow above your strings, you waited for the first chair to begin and you followed suit almost instantly.

As you followed along with the sheets of music, you recognized the music. Ah yes, it was “Requiem For A Dream”, and you absolutely adored the eerie feel it gave off. Swaying subtly with your instrument, you let your bow glide almost effortlessly across the strings that were held up by the bridge. You were so caught up in your music that you hadn’t even realized that the entire orchestra was done with their sections and you were playing solo.

A sour note, suddenly, the moment you realized you were playing all by your lonesome. You quickly dropped your bow and your face lit on fire, it seemed. Waiting for everyone to roll their eyes and laugh, you were astonished when they began clapping, including the Professor.

Your heart was beating, violently against your rib cage. So loudly that you could hear it in your ears and feel it in your throat. A smile appeared on your face and you became shy once more.

“Alright, class!” Siebren called out with a chuckle, raising his hands up to silence the class. They complied and he looked towards you with a smile. “Where did you learn to play, Ms. Elise?” He questioned you, kindly.

“My mother… There are many tapes of her playing and teaching lessons.” You explained quietly. Professor de Kuiper nods with a grin.

“Marvelous!” He exclaims, throwing his arms up. You grinned in response before looking away. You couldn’t help but notice the first chair sneering at you. You pretended you didn’t quite catch his look, but, oh boy, he knew you saw… Class began to disperse for the end of the day and you found yourself being one of the last ones to finish getting ready. The mysterious first chair cellist appeared to be having a word with the Professor. You made it a top priority to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as you were leaving, the cellist slipped past you and chuckled. It almost seemed sinister, sending a chill throughout your body.

“Ah, before you leave, could I have a moment with you?” Professor de Kuiper called out after you, making you stop in your footsteps.


End file.
